


Partner Wanted

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: John still had no idea what had come over him to place that advertisement in the newspaper.Western Au.





	Partner Wanted

John still had no idea what had come over him to place that advertisement in the newspaper. 

He knew that he wasn't the only man to have done such a thing, the journalist he spoke with assured him of that, but at the same time it was more than a bit embarrassing to do such a thing. 

In the end he knew the truth, as much as he tried to deny it to himself, he knew why he did what he did. 

He was lonely. 

He was tired of being alone, tired of coming back to an empty house. He hated the empty spot in his bed and hated the pitying looks people from town.

Except that the entire town whispered about what he did when he left town for his 'business'. Most of them believed that he was some sort of serial killer, hiding his tracks and the fact that at times he came back with blood covering his blades, didn't help those rumors. 

He couldn't exactly tell them the truth, that it was blood but it was the blood of supernatural beings that he hunted. 

He couldn't tell them that there were monsters out there that he hunted, couldn't tell them that he was putting his life in the hands of his weapons every time he left. 

None of them would believe him and the rumors were enough to keep any possible woman far away from him and going to the normal arms of the other men in town. 

So he had taken an advertisement out and threw away his pride and swallowed down the guilt, he would never be able to tell his wife the truth and that was enough to make his stomach twist. 

And when Robert Harvelle had come to him with news that not only had a woman answered his advertisement that she had arrived into town in person to do so, he was thrown off completely before immediately taking off. 

He did curse the fact that he looked like a mess, he needed a shave more than anything else and he hoped to hell that his clothes weren't stained with any blood or polishing oil. 

John took a deep breath and took a moment to make sure his clothes were in order before he walked into town hall. He didn't know what to expect walking in and all too much he knew that he didn't have any room to complain. He just wanted a partner to share his life with, everything else would hopefully fall into place. 

He felt himself freeze when the woman turned around and faced him, feeling all the breath leave his body and his heart skip a beat. 

My Gods she was beautiful. The sun was shining behind her through the window, enveloping her in a glow. Her hair and skin was almost glowing as well, her green eyes piercing straight through him and touching his soul.

Remembering his manners that his mother had installed into him John took his hat off, breathing a bit heavily. 

"Hello ma'am." he managed to get out, hoping his voice was steady and not going to crack. "My name is John Winchester."

He could see the lady swallow and then she moved, her hands going to the sides of her dress and holding it out, curtsying gracefully. 

"Hello." she said, her voice beautiful and soft. "My name is Mary Campbell."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 4/365


End file.
